


Sapphire

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p>
<p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
<p>Three down; the fair Queen, Steward, the loyal friend and now the best Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

Sapphire

There was rumbling and cackling as the circle flared to life, the figure emerging, shrouded in darkness. The black miasma obscured the onlookers' view of him, giving the Servant an eerie feel.

He was Berserker.

That was the only thing on the creature's mind, and it clung to it.

Those are my Masters.

That was the other. The mad Servant glanced at them, Mad Enchantment obscuring his vision.

Blonde- the Mana store was blond.

Blonde,… **Blonde** _blonde_ \- king. Little girl king, **HIS** king; _King_ -

"Arthur…!"

Berserker clutched his helmeted head, his shred of sanity waning.

Somewhere in the background of his mind, he heard a soft, clicking sound, as the male spoke:

"…Mad Enhanchment, release!"

And the whirlwind of miasma subsided, just like the fog on his mind lifted, and Berserker fell onto his knees, exhaling audibly.

Free, he was finally free of that terrible insanity.

Rearranging his thoughts into a coherent manner, he didn't notice the girl leaping towards him; and when he was ready to apologize to her - for he mistook her as his king in all that craze - he froze mid-sentence.

"I am deeply sorry, Milad-"

'Impossible.' was what his mind was telling him. It wasn't just an uncanny resemblance, conjured up by his berserk-gone mind.

She was there-

King Arthur stood before him, smiling and crying.

Berserker stood still, not knowing what to say. Hundred upon thousands of apologies were wishing to be said, but he couldn't say a single one of them.

What must she think of him, being summoned as the mad Servant?

Berserker stood silent, waiting for whatever punishment or order she'd give him, contemplating the cruelty of this fate of his.

Was he condemned to disappoint his King for all eternity?

His vision was obscured by the helmet he wore, his bowed head making it impossible to see much of his surroundings except the concrete floor and the metallic color of the summoning circle he still stood in.

His King - a wonderful person with an unmistakable mental and physical strength, a radiance beyond others — and at the same time with a heart and soul so fragile, like glass.

Her followers called her a monster- how could they, not knowing of the kings plight?

He, Berserker was the monster, not Her.

The silence was broken, as the sound of rustling metal was heard, and Berserker returned his attention outwards -

\- as with a 'clink', his helmet was removed. He could feel his hair falling around his face, and his eyes widened.

There was another sound, that of metal touching concrete; almost muffled to his senses, his whole attention on his King.

She was touching his cheeks, her hands warm against his cold skin, and Berserker froze. He dared not move even a muscle, as she softly kissed his forehead before resting hers against his.

He wished to tell her to stop; that he was unworthy of Her forgiveness, that he was unworthy to be in Her presence, but he dared not to move.

"Oh, Lancelot… my finest of knights."

Her spoken words broke the spell, and Berserker jerked backwards, out of her reach, muttering a silent "Don't…"

"Lancelot…"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze on the ground, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"I do not deserve to be called your knight anymore."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and -further away- the sound of movement, but he continued heedlessly.

"I have wronged You, brought ruin upon Your kingship, and betrayed everything Your Greatness stood for. I do not even deserve to breathe in this very same air as You. I-"

"Lancelot!" This time, her voice sounded exasperated. "Look at me, Lancelot!"

She did not wait however, for Berserker to move his head; she once again grasped it, tilting it upwards.

She had tears in her eyes, but they shone brightly, defiantly, and Berserker found himself marveling at their radiance, despite his inner feelings.

When she noticed that she had his full attention, her voice grew softer. "My poor, poor knight. I am aware of your guilt and self-loathing, but be aware that I did not, and do not, condemn you."

Berserker was about to speak, to voice his thoughts that she very well should, but she interrupted him.

"On the contrary- I was happy when you saved Guinevere- nonetheless of Gaherit and Gaheris' death, which was unfortunate."

"I killed them!"anger seeped through his voice - not at his King, but at the fact that she forgave him. "I killed my fellow of men at arms, for what, love?! I destroyed your dream, our dream, for something as foolish?!"

"Precisely."

He stared at her. She spoke those words with such clarity and conviction that he almost believed in them. _Almost_. "My liege…?"

"Between the choice of duty and love, you choose love, wherein I was only able to choose duty during my time as King of Britain."

She let go of his face, taking a step back. Smiling.

"You followed your heart, Lancelot, which is not something to be ashamed of. I only regret not having been able to do the same, " here, her face took on a sad note, "as I ordered for Gwen to be executed."

She took a deep breath.

"Trust me, Lancelot, that many of us were happy that you saved her."

Berserker looked on in shock, processing what the blonde king told him. Then his shoulders sagged in relief, and his anxiety faded, somewhat.

"I see."

The knight of the lake then rose, armor clinking, until he faced his King once again.

He saluted.

"Then allow me to be your sword once again, in this quest for the Grail." 'And allow me to atone for these sins of mine, as well; even if you forgive me, I have to find forgiveness in myself first.'

She smiled at him. "The honour would be mine, Sir Knight."

There was an amicable silence, until his other Master stepped closer, having remained silent during their whole exchange. Extending his hand for a handshake, he introduced himself.

"Greetings, sir Lancelot. My name is Shirou Emiya."

"A pleasure." Berserker took the offered hand, and just as he was about to shake it, there was a soft chuckle to the side.

"Ah, excuse me." His king looked at them, mirth in her eyes. "It just occurred to me that I never told you my real name."

A third hand joined the two. "My name is Artoria Pendragon. It will be a pleasure to work with you two."

They shook their Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Gawain


End file.
